Tá mo chroí istigh ionat
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Emma Swan works in a coffee shop as a waitress, wanting to find something else for herself but won't accept her best friend Killian's jobs as she thinks they're out of pity, so he has to get creative.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, I do not own the cast, characters and/ or the plot of the show, that all belongs to ABC and Adam and Eddie; I am just a faithful watcher. I've called this** **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat, which literally means 'my heart is within you' and I love that.**

 **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Emma places the large coffee mug in front of the woman with a fake smile before turning on her heel and going back to her friends, sighing as she perches on the edge of the armchair Killian is sat on. "I hate my job." She states simply, stealing Killian's coffee just as he goes to sip it, drinking some herself.

"I hate that you steal my coffee." Killian shrugs, taking it back. "But you do it anyway." He sighs, sipping it before Emma takes it back.

From the couch across from him, David and Mary Margaret laugh softly at them, smiling to each other. "I swear you're serving the coffee, Emma, not stealing it." David jokes, making Emma glare.

The four of them spend most of their lives in the coffee shop where Emma works. The owner, Graham, has the biggest crush on Emma, who unfortunately does not return his affections, and has let her have a job there for the past three years.

Usually Ruby and Victor join, but they were away on some trip for their year anniversary, apparently, Victor had planned to propose to Ruby that evening, so they weren't there to hear Emma's whining over her job woes…again.

Emma is grateful that she has the job, it pays the bills and everywhere else she applies won't accept her so she had no choice but to stay there. She's twenty-five years old, she should be traveling or be sightseeing or even getting drunk all day. But instead, she's stuck serving coffee.

Even Mary Margaret and David had better prospects than her; David worked at the animal shelter whilst Mary Margaret is a schoolteacher. They were perfect for each other, love one another and they even have their own place, letting Emma stay with them until she can afford to live on her own, which seems to be never. Recently, about two months ago, in fact, the two had announced they were going to have a baby, and so Emma was desperately searching for somewhere else to live.

Victor's a doctor in the Storybrooke General Hospital whilst Ruby co-owned Granny's diner with her grandmother, Widow Lucas. They had their own apartment near the hospital and apparently were now getting engaged.

Even her best friend had it better than her. Killian Jones had always fallen on his feet one way or another but he just takes the top prize. He used to be in the Navy before he lost his brother and his hand in one mission, being honorably discharged and with the money, he got as compensation he used to start his own business designing ships. He also was a partner of a company, which bought and sold off others piece by piece, although Killian tended to rebuild the companies he brought, which only made him more money.

Although, there was one thing Emma could count on, at least he was as pathetically single as her.

"I'm serious!" Emma whines, plopping down next to Killian so they're pushed together on the chair, something she does often, half on his lap and half on the cushion so she just shifts to be fully on his lap. With a sigh, she sips his coffee, balancing the mug on her knee. "I get coffee, maybe even a muffin, for people every day of my life for the past three years and I'm tired!"

Killian sighs, taking the mug from her gently and placing it on the table by him, shifting Emma a little to look at her, not at all bothered by her presence on his lap. "Emma, something will come up, I promise." He says softly. "I've offered you jobs-"

"They're pity jobs, Killian," Emma states simply. "I don't want my kids one day to ask how mommy got her job and I have to tell them that you gave me a pity job cause no one else wanted me. In fact, sod my kids, I don't want anyone knowing that."

With a sigh, Killian strokes her arm gently, smiling softly. "Hypothetical children aside, it's not a pity job, I really do need you there."

"Killian Jones, you do not need someone to collect the mail and make coffee all day, you also do not need someone to stand and check in on the office." She states simply, frowning, but takes his hands gently. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't."

He nods slowly, squeezing her hands. "I just want you to be happy, Swan, that's what we all want." He says softly, making the couple across from them nod. "Whether it's a job or a relationship or even a nice ice cream, we want you happy."

Emma blushes; patting his hand gently in a friendly manner, not knowing he wishes it could be more. "Alright, Jones, don't get sappy. And you know that the only men in my life are you, David, Victor and of course Buckley." She smiles, referring to Killian's dog, who adored Emma.

(Much like his owner.)

"Ah yes, speaking of young Buckley, he's been whining at the photo of you on my coffee table, are you coming over after work for pizza?" He asks. It's a weekly ritual that's slowly becoming something they do every night.

Emma practically lives with him in his home, which he's actually happy about. The place has five bedrooms and it gets lonely all day, that's why he got a dog and had been seriously considering getting another dog before Emma basically moved in. He should probably ask her if she wanted to before baby Nolan came and she had no choice.

"Of course." Emma grins, winking at him. "But only for the dog and food, never for you, Jones." She smirks as she stands, walking off to go serve someone else before rushing back over. "I'll be ho-at yours at six?" She suggests and he nods so she goes back to work quickly.

"Jones." David scoffs with a chuckle. "God you're so smitten, it makes my eyes hurt watching."

Killian just rolls his eyes, sipping from his coffee. "Then look away."

* * *

Killian doesn't know when he fell in love with his best friend, let's get that straight, in fact, he remembers not being sure whether it was love for months. However, that was years ago and he's too far gone to even consider not loving her.

There's something about Emma Swan that he adores and can't seem to figure it out.

Maybe it's her smile. He loves the way the corner of her lips seem to turn first before the rest of her face lights up at the same time, her rosy cheeks blushing involuntarily and her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Her eyes may be the first feature he ever noticed about his Swan. Brilliant and dazzling like an emerald, sparkling whenever the light caught them. Whenever she saw her grilled cheese from the diner her pupils would blow wide open and she'd look practically mesmerized when eating.

It's strange that that is another thing he adores about her. That she isn't afraid to show how much she genuinely loves things a teenager would. He doesn't think his friend ever mentally aged past fifteen sometimes, she gets so excited over food and TV shows that he can't imagine a regular twenty-five-year-old being that way.

Don't get him wrong, I mean, he loves it. He loves her.

He loves how she always comes round his on a Friday night to watch their favorite TV shows together, he loves how she screams if something bad happens to her favorite character or how she throws popcorn at the TV if her OTP (she says it's one true pairing) doesn't kiss. He loves how excited she gets, and not just over TV.

Emma gets excited over things like pancakes for breakfast, something she didn't have as a child, she gets excited when he orders take away every Friday. She gets excited because routines weren't something she had as a child or young teen, she was passed around like meat with no one caring, but now she has someone who will take care of her. Lots of people would take care of her at the drop of a hat if she asked, although she never does.

It's not just Killian who loves her. Well, maybe he's the only one who loves her in a romantic way, in the way in which he wants to be with her for the rest of his life. But they all love her in their own way.

He's constantly reminded of that love, like right now where Emma is lying on his couch, her feet propped up in his lap as he massages them for her after she's been on her feet all day at the coffee shop.

"Killian?" Emma whispers, having been watching him as he stares into the distance at nothing. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the candle over there for about five minutes."

His head snaps to her quickly and he offers her a comforting smile, his thumb rubbing the arch of her foot, making her grin at him. "Yes, Swan, sorry, I'm fine."

She nods slowly, not entirely believing him, her eyes searching his handsome face- _Whoa! Handsome? Where the hell did that come from Emma?_ She thinks, looking away as she plays with her nails.

He isn't lying to her, her detection skill isn't going off, but he is hiding something. Something she feels like she should know but can't seem to piece it together.

Buckley is sat at his owner's feet, looking up when they speak, and quickly climbs onto the couch so he can lie across Emma's stomach like a big blanket, and she giggles softly. "I think he loves me still." She smiles, stroking the dog's head gently.

"He's not the only one." He mumbles under his breath, biting his lip softly as he says it, going back to rubbing her feet gently.

"Pardon?" Emma asks, looking up, not having heard his words but knows he said something.

The puzzled look on her face is too adorable to deny normally, the look of concern slowly overtaking it in a way that he can only categorize as purely and wholly Emma Swan. She loves so much, cares so much, sees so much, and can spot a lie from a mile away. Yet she can't seem to see how much he adores her.

He wishes he could tell her, wishes he could build up the courage and just blurt it out. But the fear of rejection, of not being _enough_ , weighs so heavily on him he just shrugs.

"Nothing, Swan. It doesn't matter."

* * *

 **I'm splitting this idea into three or four I think, since I was looking at how much is involved and I didn't want it all in one chapter. Sorry! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, I do not own the cast, characters and/ or the plot of the show, that all belongs to ABC and Adam and Eddie; I am just a faithful watcher. I've called this** **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat, which literally means 'my heart is within you' and I love that.**

 **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat**

 **3rd Person**

Killian sighs as he spots Emma drop another mug on the ground, flinching at the crash it makes, turning to Ruby, whose sat there staring at her new sparkling engagement ring.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asks, barely flinching, hardly paying attention as she sees how her ring sparkles in the light.

"She has a job interview later and she's stressed out lass," Killian informs Ruby, who hums like she's really listening. "And then she's going to go murder Victor." Ruby nods slowly. "Her quench for blood won't be fulfilled and then she'll kill David."

"Cool, cool, cool."

"I mean, love, she'll probably kill Mary Margaret too," Killian states, tapping his thumb ring against his mug, staring at Ruby with a little smirk, watching to see she doesn't even react.

"Been there." Ruby comments, smiling at her ring softly, humming, before her head snaps up to him. "Sorry, what?"

"Emma has a job interview." He says again, watching as Ruby is finally listening and she grins. "It's for the position as an admin in some business place, she said she wanted better but it's a job and it pays far better than here."

"Ah well, move where the money is." Ruby smiles glancing at Emma as another mug is smashed against the ground. "You want to know what I think?"

"No, but you'll tell me anyway." He deadpans, smirking at her as he takes a gulp from his now warm coffee.

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby tilts her head at him, smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "She's sexually frustrated."

He coughs audibly, spitting out his coffee into his mug, grabbing a napkin so that it doesn't go everywhere. "What? No, she's not! She's just stressed about this job, love! She's not…that. Is she?"

"Yes!" Ruby exclaims with an all-too-knowing giggle, grabbing her coffee mug. "Last week she had another awful date that ended with her having to throw water over the dude before going home and you two apparently cuddled on the couch while watching TV."

"We always do that, lass, that has nothing to do with-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Not done!" Ruby flicks her hair, shifting over on the couch to be closer. "Little Emma probably planned to have sex that night, wore her best red lace thong, the sexiest dress, and the highest heels, only to come home and cuddle with the most gorgeous man. Ever."

He blushes a little but gives her a cocky smile. "And how do you know all this, lass?"

"Well, she told me." She shrugs, leaning back in her seat. "She said she hasn't had sex in months, she got so excited, and then…asshole."

"Well, most men are arses, I apologize profusely for mankind." He rolls his eyes. "But still, Swan isn't…that."

"Sexually frustrated?" Ruby unhelpfully fills in. "Oh yeah, she is, watch." She coughs and waves Emma over, who practically runs to them, flashcards in hand to help her in the interview. "Can you do me a big favor? Mary Margaret and David have a date this Saturday and they need someone to babysit but I can't because Victor has planned a special dinner for us-"

"Babysit while you get to have sex when I haven't in five months, I'm going to say no, if anyone is getting laid, it's me!" Emma whines, making Killian groan and look away. "What?" She shrugs it off. "You know what, I don't care! Someone help me!"

"With sex?" Ruby grabs her bag. "No thanks, you're scary when you're horny." She quickly stands. "Good luck, Jones." She states as she practically runs out.

Emma slumps down where Ruby was, groaning, and pouts, looking to Killian for guidance. "Killian…help?" He glances at her. "I'm so nervous for this interview, it's been three years since I've been offered one, I just…it needs to go well."

With a sigh, Killian nods. "Alright, Swan, I'll help you so long as you get me a cookie?" He offers a deal, eyeing her up.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Killian is in his kitchen, sat in the window seat as he waits for his meal to cook. He had set it up nicely in the dining room, having planned to surprise Emma when she came round for their nightly meals together, to say well done on the first interview.

She should be back any minute and the food is nearly finished, so he thinks it should be timed perfectly.

He's made spaghetti Bolognese from scratch for her as well as a chocolate surprise dessert and a bearclaw just in case it's awful. Which it won't be he hopes.

Killian Jones is nothing if not an amazing cook.

Hearing the door close and Emma's heels at his front door make him stand, quickly walking out to go greet her, and he's greeting with a very happy face. "So the interview went well then?" He asks and Emma nods.

"So well! They said they were really impressed, I think it went very well, and they'd said they'd call tonight to let me know as there's only two to decide from."

He grins, pulling her in for a small hug before leading her to the dining room, sitting her down. "That's great and very, very fortunate."

"Why?" Emma asks as he leaves the door, looking at the table that he's already set, laying her napkin in her lap. "Wow, you've been busy-" She gets cut off when he places a full plate down in front of her, grinning at the sight. "Okay, it's official, you're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you."

He shrugs, blushing. "It was nothing, lass, just a well done, you've probably knocked their socks off and they're probably be calling you any minute now with good news."

Almost an hour later, when they've settled on the couch with ice cream after their desserts, never full, Emma's phone rings and she rushes to pick it up, smiling softly. "Hello? Hi, yes this is Emma Swan." She pauses, biting her lip, and leaves the room to take the call.

Killian sits up, listening to her muffled speaking, hoping it's good news and bites his lip softly.

After a few minutes the room next door goes silent but Emma doesn't come back, instead, he hears no movement and worries that something's happened. "Love?" He stands, slowly walking to the room next door which happens to be the kitchen, where Emma is curled up on the window seat, looking out at the docks. "Swan, how'd it go?"

She doesn't turn her head from where she's watching it rain outside, sniffling softly. "I didn't get it." She sighs, closing her eyes. "I didn't get the job, again." She scoffs. "I can't believe I was so stupid to think I would!"

"Swan," He starts, sitting by her carefully, laying a comforting hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, they don't know what they're doing. I would've hired you on the spot, did they tell you why they said no?"

Emma shrugs, glancing at his hand on his knee. "They said I didn't have enough experience." She whispers. "But what they really meant was that I'm not good enough, that's what all this means! All of these rejections or non-replies, it's because I'm not good enough for any of them!" She cries softly, burying her face in her hands.

At that, Killian quickly cups her face in his hands, pulling hers away. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't say those things about yourself love! They aren't true, I know it and so do you." He brushes the tears away with his thumb. "You will get a job, okay? You just need the right one. I've been rejected for hundreds of jobs but look at me now; I have my own business, two in fact and on the verge of three. If I can get my life sorted then you have no problems."

She sniffles, looking in his eyes, blinking away her tears. "I just…I can't work as a waitress anymore, Killian!" She cries, standing up and pacing around. "Everyone I know is getting promoted or getting married or getting pregnant while I'm getting coffee! And it's not my coffee either!" She paces up and down the kitchen. "I'm going mad in that place, I swear! If I even have to look at another cup of coffee and think about making it for someone else, I'll scream!"

"Emma, Emma, stop! Just…calm down please?" He takes her hands gently, stopping her pacing. "I promise it'll get better, I promise you'll find a job." He whispers, pulling her in for a hug gently. "I'll make it my vow for this year, Swan."

She laughs despite her upset, sniffling. "We're not married, Jones." She whispers, but there's a voice in her head that won't leave her alone.

 _You wish, Emma. You've wanted him since you met him in high school. You wanted him when he came back from the Navy for visits and when Liam died and he lost his hand. But even then he didn't want you. How could he want you when you're so broken? You weren't enough to even get a job let alone the man you lo-_

She shakes herself a little, thinking she doesn't love him; she can't be in love with her best friend. Love brings nothing but pain and hate. She knows that better than anyone.

Besides, it doesn't matter whether or not she loves him because he will never love her back. Who could love her like this? So broken and damaged and screwed up.

* * *

Walking into his office with a smile, Killian already had a planning something in his head. He had known exactly what to do.

It's something he planned nearly two months ago but never did it in case Emma found out and got mad, but now he sees how desperate she is and how much she needs a new job, sees how crazy she's going being stuck as a waitress.

So, when on Monday morning after a week of Emma being depressed about not getting a job, he made his decision, writing something down on some paper and passing it to his assistant. "Her name is Emma Swan, I want you to say that someone recommended her for the job, but say it was anonymous. Tell her that you're hiring, not me. Understood?"

His assistant nods and he smiles softly. "Thank you, Ashley."

It's a week later when he's sat in the coffee shop that Emma comes rushing over, a giant grin on her face. "I just got a job!" She announces to the group. "A leader for designs at this new company! They build ships just like you, Killian!" She exclaims, sitting with everyone.

"Well, what a coincidence!" Killian states with a shrug, smiling. He had made sure not to tell anyone Emma knew that he was, in fact, the owner of that business and had only just made the transition to it being like his other business.

"What's it called?" David asks softly, smiling wide with pride and joy for his friend's success.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it's called Jolly Roger and co would you?" She asks, giggling softly. "I said in my interview that my friend has a business called Hook and co but she totally didn't believe it!"

Killian looks away, something David notices but no one else does. "Well I love that name, don't you lot?" He asks and the others nod. "Honestly, well done, Swan, I'm sure you'll do cracking."

"All thanks to you," Emma says softly, taking his hand gently. "You told me not to give up, promised I'd get a job, I nearly gave up but you were so amazing. Thank you, Killian." She squeezes his hand.

Ignoring the guilt he feels all of a sudden, Killian smiles. "Anything for you, love."

* * *

 **So that's chapter two, wow two in one day! :) I'm spoiling myself really, I should get a life but oh well, I never had one anyway if I'm honest!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, I do not own the cast, characters and/ or the plot of the show, that all belongs to ABC and Adam and Eddie; I am just a faithful watcher. I've called this** **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat, which literally means 'my heart is within you' and I love that.**

 **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat**

 **3rd Person**

Working for _Jolly Rodger & Co_ is the dream that Emma never saw for herself. She started off as an admin for Aurora, her boss, who was the lead in creations of the ships they sell, however within a few short weeks she had been supplying them sketches that she liked. After having only spent seven weeks in her new job, Emma had been promoted to assistant head of creative designs and hadn't ever loved her job more.

Killian had kept well away from the business as much as he could, asking the people who knew him to just refer to him as the boss around Emma so she wouldn't figure it out. However, as Killian steps in the door to see Emma sat on his -well it's technically theirs considering how much time she spends with him- couch, he knows someone blabbed.

"Emma?" He calls softly, walking over to her and placing his bag down as Emma's gaze flicks to him. "Are you alright, love?"

The blonde narrows her eyes at him, tilting her head slowly. "I live here." She states simply. "With you. Don't I?" She asks softly, sounding nervous and fragile like he'd turn her away.

 _Maybe she doesn't know._ He muses.

"Ruby and I were drinking coffee here earlier as I had a day off and she wanted to talk wedding plans but then she kept saying things like 'can I use your bathroom?' and I told her that this is your place. Then, however, she pointed at the room I sleep in every night, my shoes by the door, my coat on the rack, my key in the bowl by the door, my clothes on the washing line outside, my clothes in the laundry, even my underwear, my things are just…everywhere." She whispers. "I live here. And my best friend has washed my knickers." She states like it's a big revelation. "And I've washed yours."

He purses his lips, nodding slowly, and sits next to her, leaning back in his chair as he listens to her. He considers her words, glancing at her as she pauses.

"But the thing is…I live here." She shrugs. "I haven't paid rent, water, or electricity bills unless it's to Mary Margaret and David. I wash my things here, eat here, sleep here, watch TV here and we say goodnight and good morning every day." She whispers, crossing her arms over her chest like a hug. "And you let me, you even ask if I'm coming round when you know I will like you want me here-"

"I do want you here," Killian whispers softly, biting his lip, and tentatively reaches over to take her hand. "I will always want you here."

Emma sniffles softly, smiling at him. Not a scared smile, more of a content and happy smile, relieved in fact. "I want to be here too, and not just because you have better shows than me or because I can hear you singing in the morning to Respect by Aretha Franklin."

He chuckles, feeling her squeeze his hand. "I'll fill out the paperwork tomorrow to say you live here then?" He asks, eliciting a nod from his friend.

For all the times he's thought about living with Emma Swan, a friend was not the title he had. But he'll make do just to be with her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emma walks into work with a giant grin and the travel mug filled with coffee Killian made her that morning.

Ever since she actually moved in and started paying bills, her life has only gotten that much calmer. She lives in a huge home because it really is huge and when Killian bought it he must have been planning quite the family (and she swallows her jealousy of whoever he had been thinking of for that said family), with her best friend. They weren't likely to break up being friends, although she wished they'd be more, they had a dog (who yes, still adored her), friends in the neighborhood whose children constantly loved to pet Buckley when she took him out for her morning jog-

(Killian had even taken a liking to the jog, although it was just so he could spend more time with her.)

-And the children constantly asked her how she was. In fact, just the week before Emma had made a joke to Killian that all they needed was a white picket fence and they'd be a couple in the fifties.

What she did not expect was that her dorky best friend would in fact put in a white picket fence while she was at work one day, effectively making her even more sure she loved him.

As Emma sets her coffee down on her desk in her office, because she has an office now and a desk and her own assistant called August who she's fairly certain has a crush on Emma's colleague Zelena, but she could be imagining it-

(Although the man did make moon eyes at the ginger haired creation designer who seemed to have an obsession with the color green in her designs.)

-Emma spots someone new she hasn't seen before, tilting her head as the woman walks into her office with some files. "Miss Swan, this is from my boss at a chain company expression his love for your designs and wondered if he could use them." She smiles, placing the files in Emma's awaiting hand.

"Really?" Emma asks softly, looking at the files, which are just expressing his love for her designs and a contract offering her quite a large sum for them. "Oh wow, doesn't he even want to meet me before making this kind of deal?"

"Oh, Mr. Jon-Uhm, my boss said he knows someone who knows you." The woman lies, offering her a hand. "Ashley, I'm his assistant, and he knows Aurora."

Emma nods quickly, smiling softly, ignoring the little slip-up. "Oh, well…I think I would still like to meet him, in case, maybe we could discuss more long term contracts too if I show him some of my work?" She offers.

Ashley considers this before shaking her head. "Killian-I mean, uh, my boss, probably wouldn't-"

"Killian?" Emma asks, looking down at the files to see the name of the business where _Hook & Co _is printed proudly with Killian's signature hook comic by it. "Killian Jones?" Emma frowns. "Why…wait…" She sees the email of the owner, her best friend, before grabbing a letter she wrote to someone earlier and seeing a similar email. "How did I not notice this?"

"Mr. Jones tries to block out his email from most files, he prefers phone numbers, he obviously didn't want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be fired am I?" Ashley asks nervously, biting her lip. "I really need my job, I have a baby daughter at home-"

"No!" Emma exclaims, walking around the desk to take her hands comfortingly. "You haven't worked with Killian for that long, I remember him mentioning hiring a pregnant lady not that long ago, so you don't know that he would never fire you. Ever. Unless you were horrible to him, or me and his friends, which you aren't! I promise, Ashley, he won't fire you, especially not with a baby. Has he seen her?"

Ashley nods to the strange question. "He lets me bring her into the office so I don't have to pay a nanny." She says softly. "He likes her I think, I mean he says she's sweet and he got her a little gift when he met her, he's really nice."

"Then trust me, since Killian has seen her, he would never, ever, tell you you're fired. He loves kids, he never gets to be around them because no one we know has any, and so he wouldn't fire his only chance to buy baby clothes."

Ashley laughs softly, squeezing Emma's hand gently as a thank you. "Oh, right, thank you. I'm sorry, I just really need my job, little Alexandra is turning six months soon and I just really want to be able to at least afford a party for her first, you know?"

Emma nods, understanding completely. "Yeah, I know," Emma whispers, thinking of what to do. "Can you give him a message for me?" Emma asks and when Ashley nods she writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to her. "Tell him it's from Emma." She smiles, knowing all it says is:

 _We need to talk. I'll see you at home._

"Okay, Miss Swan, thank you."

* * *

Killian is at their dining table on his computer, typing up a report when she walks in, glancing up at the sound of her heels, her note next to him. "Swan, Ashley said…this was from you?"

At her nod, he bites his lip, but she doesn't say anything as she removes her heels, throwing them wherever she wants, and Killian opens his mouth like he'll reprimand her for it as he does every time, but he doesn't. He doesn't even say anything when she grabs a glass of water and spills water on the sink deliberately.

However, when she sits at the dining table with him and places her glass on the polished wood _without_ a coaster despite one is right next to the glass, he comments, "Maybe the coaster that's sat right there may be better than just the wood, I mean I had it polished, lass and-"

"Maybe keeping out of my personal life and not giving me fucking pity jobs may be better than getting involved!" She snaps, glaring at him, placing her glass on the coaster because although she's mad, she loves this table because they picked it together when he moved in five years ago.

Killian swallows audibly, biting his lip, coughing once. "Oh, uh…right." He starts, scratching the back of his neck. "So, Ashley told you about that then, love?"

"No, idiot, you left your email in the letter and I guessed." She glares, crossing her arms. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That I'm so stupid I wouldn't pick up on the fact it's your company? Is that how little of me you think? Really?" She demands to know, scowling.

"No!" He exclaims softly, shutting his laptop gently. "You're not stupid, I didn't know you would find out okay? I thought I covered my tracks! I just couldn't stand to see you work in that coffee shop anymore!"

"Why? What the hell gave you the right to do that? You've made me look like a fool! I thought I was doing well on my own, that I could do it! That I was capable of surviving on my own and doing things for myself and earning money by myself and being able to pay the bills with you for once without having to do it in installments, but now I see you were paying me the whole time! Why?" She exclaims, watching him stand and walk to the kitchen to get away from her, so she quickly follows. "Why, Killian? What the hell made you think of it, do it?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I think you're amazing no matter what you do and I just wanted you to see yourself in the same way!" He yells, turning to face her. "I couldn't stand there and watch you waste away as a waitress, I couldn't stand there and have you in my arms sobbing and hating yourself anymore! It killed me to see you like that, Emma! I just wanted to give you a break!" He swallows, calming down a little. "I love you so much and I just…needed you to be happy, Swan."

Emma's eyes widen when he says he loves her, staring at him in disbelief, wondering how she didn't notice before. Letting her live with him for free, cooking for her, helping her with job interviews and applications, taking care of her when she's sick, comforting her through bad break ups, advising her and guiding her all the time, all of the longing looks and doe eyes are because… _he loves her._

"Swan?" He looks over her form, his eyes searching her shocked face, sighing and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I know you don't feel the same way but…I couldn't go without you knowing." He turns away and leans against the counter, his back arched a little in the air, pulsing as he breathes.

"You love me…" She whispers softly, staring at him still, her anger and hurt dissolving into complete and utter joy. "Ki-You…love me?" She smiles softly even when he turns away, walking to him slowly and placing a gentle hand on his back. "Killian…look at me, please?"

Killian swallows, standing straight and turning to her. "I know that because you don't love me back I've ruined everything, I know I have, I'm so sorry." He whispers, biting his lip when her hand holds his cheek.

She strokes her thumb over his cheek slowly, smiling softly as he looks hopeful for all of a second. "It's a good thing I love you too then isn't it?" She whispers, not mad about the job anymore, not when he loves her, not when she's loved. She could never be mad about that.

"What?" Killian looks in her eyes, but instead of answering, she pulls him in for a kiss, nuzzling his nose before pressing her lips against his ever so gently. He responded straight away, kissing her back softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, showing no signs of letting go, not that she wanted him to. She was quite content wrapped up in his warm embrace.

After a few moments, she pulls away, looking in his eyes, whispering softly. "I love you, Killian," Emma states simply like it's obvious.

His face breaks out in a grin. "I love you too, Swan. I promise I will not inter-"

She presses her finger against his lips gently, effectively shutting him up, blushing at the look on his face. "Shut up and kiss me again."

With a chuckle, he complies quite happily.


End file.
